


紧急援助热线

by Elena159



Series: Superheroes of football [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: Sergio在Fernando的手机上发现了一个标有“紧急援助热线”的联系人





	紧急援助热线

拉莫斯并非有意翻托雷斯的消息记录的。  
在此之前他们正在商量新家装修的一些细节，经过几轮拉锯战刚敲定好了主色调，正要联系他们的设计师，然后，最平常不过的事情发生了，托雷斯因为突然出现的紧急情况需要赶往自家附近进行救援，于是顺手把自己刚给设计师拨通了电话的手机递给了拉莫斯让他接着和设计师沟通。  
事实证明，主要的纠结点都在两个人自己身上，与设计师的交流非常顺畅，很快就完成了沟通，退出通话界面时，通话记录里一条“紧急援助热线”引起了他的注意。考虑到他们自己的工作，他们作为别人的“紧急援助热线”是再正常不过的事了，而费尔南多自己又会把谁标注成“紧急援助热线”？  
拉莫斯还在纠结到底要不要翻一翻男友的短信记录之类的，特别是这条通话记录发生在不久前，显然不是什么很久不联系忘了改备注一类的情况。好巧不巧，一条来自这个“援助热线”的短信发送了进来，“Nino？明天下午有事吗？出来玩吗？”  
拉莫斯心中警铃大作——这个求约会的口吻是怎么回事？  
他戳进了短信记录，又往上翻了几条，什么，他们竟然隔个一两天就聊天？  
什么，他们聊天语气怎么这么亲密？  
什么，Nino的“援助热线”叫Cesc？  
拉莫斯心虚地退出了托雷斯与法布雷加斯的短信聊天界面，试图思考怎么做出短信没被阅读过的样子，然后，门像被一阵风撞开了，一道金光嗖地一声蹿到他面前。  
“辛苦了亲爱的，”拉莫斯把手机递给托雷斯，“已经谈完了，对了刚才Cesc给你发短信，我不小心点进去看了。”  
托雷斯狐疑地看着自己的短信界面，“你怎么知道是Cesc发的？”

法布雷加斯和托雷斯有很多共同点，包括但不仅限于长得好看，现在或曾经在英格兰超英组织工作过，以及有一个长得好看但经常出点状况外的事情的男友。状况外的事情见的多了之后，两人都意识到，保持沟通和互相帮助是很有必要的，就算什么事都没发生，吐槽一下男朋友有人听也是很有必要的。  
至于“紧急援助热线”的由来，这还要从西班牙国家德比说起。  
同世界上绝大多数超英组织一样，西班牙国内的超英组织也与他们的几个足球俱乐部有着千丝万缕的联系，包括他们的成员们经常被视为某个线下官方球迷组织。作为生下来就是真正的巴萨官方会员的皮克，对自己“巴萨粉头”的这一重身份非常热衷，比如搞点什么国家德比前线下聚会对骂之类的。  
对骂这种发泄情绪的活动很容易上头，一上头就容易出点意外，当意外出的比较大的时候——皮克和拉莫斯当场在面前各自画了个符，然后开始吟唱魔法咒语——出于西班牙系魔法师固有的作法程序太复杂见效不够快的问题，目瞪口呆思索着“现在球迷掐架都这么硬核吗还搞什么玄学现场”的人民群众还没反应过来发生了什么，就看见一道金光闪过，面前画符的唱歌的就全不见了。  
法布雷加斯一挥手，托雷斯拉着两个人站在了面前，他脚下的符咒也消退了下去。皮克和拉莫斯看看拉着他们过来的托雷斯，以及一脸怒容地把他们三人传送回来的法布雷加斯，本来没吵完的架都被自觉地咽了回去。  
“那么多人聚集的地方就用魔法，杰拉德·皮克你在想什么？”法布雷加斯看起来一副要把皮克吃了的样子，托雷斯扯着拉莫斯也跟着问，“还有你！忘了有多危险了吗“”  
“我没用无差别攻击的魔法，”皮克为自己辩解，“我就是想让他秃个一两天而已。”  
“我也就是想让他变矮个一两米吧。”拉莫斯“委屈”地看着托雷斯，“缩到地下看不见更好。”

* * *

  
假期结束法布雷加斯便回到了伦敦，而托雷斯有事需要去趟利物浦，西班牙最近天下太平，所以工作日里皮克和拉莫斯都不算忙，加上对之前两人的男友们“紧急援助热线”由来的，干脆就聚在了一起喝酒。  
酒过三巡，皮克盯着啤酒瓶子诉苦，“我这种五好男友，你就是让Pep的光头去照路，都找不着第二个了，他怎么还是老嫌弃我呢？”  
“就你？”拉莫斯放下酒瓶，“Cesc找你当男朋友真是他审美的最低谷了，Sese这样的才是完美男友，你就是往西班牙找，都没人比得上Sese。“  
“也不知道上回Nando说谁装修个房子一天到晚就知道挑刺儿也不提意见，本来三句话能说明的事情硬是磨了一上午，还老是在家里什么都不干。”  
“那是偶然！偶然！我平常在家里做家务多勤快，他怎么都不提啊。”  
“都是因为他们在英格兰待了太长时间的错，”喝得晕晕乎乎的皮克总结，“讨厌的英格兰。”  
“没错！”拉莫斯又拿起一瓶起瓶盖举起来，“敬讨厌的英格兰。”  
“敬讨厌的英格兰。”皮克举起酒瓶和他干杯，然后把剩下的酒一饮而尽，喝完才反应过来，“我们为什么要敬讨厌的英格兰？”  
“因为你蠢。”拉莫斯没看清楚什么随手扔了个东西过去，皮克凭直觉躲开了，东西砸到桌上的啤酒瓶发出清脆的一声。  
“明明是你要敬英格兰的。”皮克拍着头努力回忆。  
“是你提的好吗？”  
“是你！”  
“你！”  
两人占据着皮克家沙发的两端，开始徒手画符、唱魔咒——

杰拉德刚从英格兰来西班牙不久，阿隆索恰好要在总部值班，杰拉德便在一旁陪他，托雷斯到了利物浦刚好和杰拉德错过了，等杰拉德在阿隆索办公室安顿下来，便视频和杰拉德和阿隆索打个招呼。刚说了没几句，总部门卫提醒阿隆索，皮克和拉莫斯要来找他，看起来像是受伤了。  
“出什么事儿了？”托雷斯在视频那端听到了声音。  
“今天没他俩什么任务，可能是遇到了什么突发情况？”进入总部基地阿隆索能够直接连线皮克和拉莫斯，指引他们直接往自己办公室来，杰拉德关闭了自己这边的屏幕和扬声器，但没断开麦克风，确保托雷斯那边能听到。  
两人走到阿隆索面前时能看到脸上和胳膊上明显的伤痕和血迹，阿隆索让他们坐在自己面前，看了一眼，然后问，“你们这是怎么伤的？”  
“摔的。”在拉莫斯说话前，皮克抢先回答。  
拉莫斯余光看了皮克一眼，立刻放弃了自己原来的回应，“没错，就是这只蠢熊，不仅自己摔了，还把Sese也拽倒了。”  
“你胡说，”皮克指着门框比划，“你明明是思念男朋友，神情恍惚，然后哐当一下，撞门框了。”  
“你自己早上撞了公交车的后视镜也不能觉得别人都跟你一样蠢好吗？”  
杰拉德和阿隆索对视了一眼，阿隆索制止了两人越来越升级的关于谁更蠢的讨论，“你们停一下，”阿隆索的目光来回打量着皮克和拉莫斯，“你们先说，在哪儿摔出的魔法伤？怎么撞能撞个魔法伤出来？”  
现场的气氛瞬间尴尬地沉默了下来。  
杰拉德出来打圆场，尤其是看到阿隆索以一种其他人看不出来、但杰拉德熟悉的“这里我要折腾折腾他们”的表情在思考时，他觉得应该帮忙顺水推舟一下，“既然是魔法伤，那就用魔法治一下就好了？应该很快吧。”  
“没有这样的魔法，否则起死回生就能实现了，”阿隆索指挥杰拉德，“Stevie，帮我从后面那个柜子里拿出从下面数左边第二个箱子好吗？”  
杰拉德按照阿隆索的指引拿到了箱子放在他面前的桌上，打开箱子，里面除了棉签纱布碘酒之类的常见的伤口处理工具，还有一些不认识的药剂，阿隆索拿出了几样，让离自己更近的拉莫斯做到面前，“我给你们处理下伤口。”  
伤口不严重，看起来他们打架还是收着分寸的，消过毒后，阿隆索用棉签蘸了蘸某种药剂，涂在伤口上，拉莫斯突然爆发出震天动地的惊叫，“怎么会这么疼？”  
阿隆索面无表情地把棉签按在他脸上的伤口上反复涂抹，“你们两个打架的时候怎么不觉得疼来着？”

总算处理好了伤口打发走了两个人，皮克和拉莫斯边走边约定这事儿一定不能告诉法布雷加斯和托雷斯，杰拉德打开了屏幕和扬声器，视频那端此起彼伏地传来了不少看热闹的利物浦超英们的笑声，以及托雷斯气急败坏的声音：“我没有这种蠢男友！”

* * *

  
这次法布雷加斯比托雷斯先回到西班牙，考虑到托雷斯由于和拉莫斯生气多在利物浦留了几天后，才从约翰·列侬机场坐上了飞往马德里的飞机。皮克刚刚结束了在马德里的任务，正好法布雷加斯也直接飞到马德里，两人就在马德里度起了假，此时一个在切水果，另一个则悠闲地躺在沙发上刷着社交媒体。  
拉莫斯新的推特跳出来的时候，法布雷加斯第一时间看到了，他跳下沙发三步并作两步跑到皮克身边，“Geri，你看，Sergio出事儿了。”  
皮克接过法布雷加斯手里的平板，“我分手！分手！我受不了了！”他把水果刀扔在一边，“情况看来很紧急了，我们得问问Iker，他是不是在执行任务？”  
法布雷加斯用平板拨通了卡西利亚斯的号码，皮克胡乱擦干了手去衣帽间拿了自己和法布雷加斯的外套出来，扔给了他一件。  
“Iker！”法布雷加斯便穿衣服边问，“Sergio在执行任务吗？他可能遇到了危险。”  
“没有，”卡西利亚斯在总部，哈维在他旁边迅速地查了一下，“好像有个朋友邀请他去了一个午宴，不过还没开始，你们发现什么了？”  
“他发了推说要和Nino分手。”法布雷加斯简明扼要地回答。  
“我把他地址发给你们，我和Xavi都在线上，你们可以随时联系我们。”  
“好。”挂断了通话，皮克那边也拿好了东西，法布雷加斯对着虚空画起了符，“Geri，快来。”  
皮克握住了他的胳膊，两人瞬间出现在了拉莫斯所在酒店附近。

“他发了这么一条推，应该说明我们直接联系他并不是什么好办法。”两人走到酒店旁边的阴影里，皮克小声和法布雷加斯商量对策。  
法布雷加斯打开了手机，拉莫斯果然又发了条推，“他总是针对我，动不动就爆发，我让他耐心一点，给我点时间，他总是不听。”“爆发”法布雷加斯念了几遍，“他的意思是这里有炸弹？”  
“这太危险了随时都可能爆炸，或者——他总是针对我的意思是，他们有特定的目标？也就是宴会的某个或者某群来宾？”  
“给我点时间——这应该是他想让我们做的，阻止宴会开始，疏散人群。直接用精神系魔法不太可能，并且我们无法区分到底谁是凶手，我们需要Iker和Xavi的帮助，以及，怎么阻止宴会开始？”  
“我们可以造成混乱让来宾暂时没法过来，你和Xavi他们联系帮助周围疏散，里面的人如果不多的话也可以用精神系魔法引导他们，外面的混乱就让我来吧。”  
“好。”法布雷加斯伸手和皮克击掌。  
“一定注意安全。”两人互相嘱咐后，法布雷加斯联系卡西利亚斯和哈维，皮克则走向了来酒店必经之路的路口，深吸了一口气，大声喊——  
“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯你这个负心汉——”  
“Fernando美丽善良聪明他哪里对不起你了你说啊——”

拉莫斯看看手机，宴会原定开始时间已经过去一阵了，显然外面还没有开始，看起来他的求助奏效了，有人明白了他的意思。他是来参加宴会的没带什么专业的设备，查找炸弹也只能地毯式排查，但万幸他确定了炸弹的位置，并且成功地拆掉了炸弹。松了一口气的拉莫斯抱起拆完的炸弹准备神不知鬼不觉地离开，然而回头的时候，才发现，一排手枪枪口齐刷刷对准了他。  
“我知道你们西班牙魔法很厉害，”为首的人戴着面具，“但是你们太慢了，比子弹慢多了。”  
靠画符念咒肯定解决不了现在的困境，拉莫斯清楚地知道着这一点，他余光打量着四周，“确实，但是，”他有意停顿了一下，“西班牙还是有比子弹快的魔法师的。”  
只见一道金光闪过，他们手里的枪管扭曲掉落，拉莫斯则从他们眼前消失了。  
皮克和法布雷加斯边念咒边用手比划着，枪管和周围铁质的物件扭成了铁索，把所有人缠在了一起。

* * *

  
“可累死我了。”回到总部，托雷斯坐在地上喘着气。  
“你救了我美人儿，让Sese以身相许吧。”拉莫斯搂着托雷斯在他额头重重亲了一口，托雷斯一把把他推开，“你不是说要分手吗？”  
“不分不分，我跟定你了就是不分。”拉莫斯又掺了回去，见托雷斯气还没喘匀，忍不住调侃了句，“我们风一样的少年也会累成这样啊。”  
“你还说人家，”法布雷加斯和皮克送完凶手回来，“我们Nino一下飞机看见你那条推特担心你担心得不得了，问了你的地点，怕什么交通工具都太慢硬是一个人跑过来的。”  
“是，你都说分手了我还不是——”拉莫斯没等他说完就把他搂在怀里亲了个够，法布雷加斯不忍直视地偏过头，皮克低下头装作毫不经意地轻轻吻了他的脸颊。  
“我们还是先别打扰他们了？”卡西利亚斯和哈维在他们身后不远处停住了脚步。

“你们做的很好，”四人并排坐在地下，哈维和卡西利亚斯站在他们面前，“非常好。”  
“我有个想法，”皮克站起来，“像Sese这次发推特求救，”（“那叫寻求支援，什么求助”——来自拉莫斯），“也许我们可以建立一个官方的求助平台，可以是推特账号，可以是软件。”  
“那样其实真正的求救信息也许会淹没在数以亿计的广告、谣言、或者其他什么干扰信息中的。”托雷斯接着皮克的话，“但我们可以慢慢想办法。”  
法布雷加斯也赞成，“就算有一个人因为这个平台得救，这个平台就有最大的存在价值。”  
“这确实是个好的想法，”哈维拿出平板划了两下做记录，“技术组会开始调研设计方案的。”

“大家好！RFEF官方求助推特今天上线了！我是你们今天的主页君Sese~今日求助呼唤贴已发有什么紧急情况都可以去那里评论或者发推艾特平台，无关的聊天就在这里好了乖孩子别去别的地方哦~”  
“负心汉 ”  
“负心汉嘻嘻嘻嘻”  
……  
“杰拉德·皮克你给我滚过来！！！！！！！！”

* * *

  
或许不一定是个靠谱的男友？但他们始终都是最靠谱的紧急援助热线。

* * *

 

彩蛋：  
Geri&Sese：我是靠谱的男友！！！！！

 

**Author's Note:**

> *板鸭系魔法师全都是画符唱咒流，部分自带某种特异功能，比如风一样的托妞，比如龙哥，详见我还没写完的隆包那篇


End file.
